kings_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Introduction Runes are a very important part of the game. Players armies can be made or broken by how weak or strong their runes are. You as a player do not want to worry about low star level runes and only care about 4 star runes and up. Runes Rune come in four different types: Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. They can only be inlaid designated locations.(To inlay runes, you simple click on the empty location it will turn blue, select the rune and click on inlay to insert the rune into that location.) Inlaid runes only work for that specific city, that you inlaid them into. It costs 500,000 gold to add the ability to use runes in every city except the first city, which you are able to use runes after you hit a certain level. Every rune has a different base roll. The higher the base roll the better the affected bonus percent. * Red affects Attack Bonus% * Yellow Affects Defense Bonus% * Green Affects Cool Down Time Bonus% * Blue Affects March Speed Bonus% Dragon Runes Dragon Runes are the same as Runes except that they only affect Dragon Units. Dragon Runes come in three types: Purple, Teal, and Grey. * Purple affects Dragon Units Attack Bonus% * Teal affects Dragon Units Defense Bonus% * Grey affects Dragon Units Transformation Acceleration Bonus% Rune Fragments/Dragon Fragments Each day you have a maximum of 10 opportunities to collect Rune Fragments from attacks on neutral forces in the world map. Using items from the [[Capital Items|Craftsmen Association ]](Capital Items) will prevent you from collecting Fragments. Rune Fragments are needed in order to summon runes. Camp Rune Chart * Amount of rune dropped per [[Camps|camp]] level x time. Dragon Fragments has the same maximum as Rune Fragments except you must attack [[Dragon Altar]]s to receive fragments. * Note: Only the First 10 attacks against NPC count, excluding capital Items. Summoning Summoning is performed by either single summon or 15 times summon. 15 times summon yields the best chances. Summoning levels is indicated by the bars on top. The more bars that are lit up the better the chances of getting the star equivalent rune, so if the summon level has four bars you have a higher chance of receiving a four star rune but it is not impossible of getting a four star rune from one bar. Ever time a summon is performed, the summoning level will change randomly. * Note: When summoning using Dragon Fragments you still will be getting regular runes, not just Dragon Runes but not the other way around. Rune Energy Runes can be broken down into Rune Energy, which can be used to upgrade Runes for better bonus %. Rune Melting Chart * Amount of rune energy give per rune star level Rune Upgrading Chart * Amount of Rune Energy Need to upgrade rune. Red Rune '''3 Star Red Rune''' '''4 Star Red Rune''' '''5 Star Red Rune''' '''6 Star Red Rune''' Yellow Rune '''3 Star Yellow Rune''' '''4 Star Yellow Rune''' '''5 Star Yellow Rune''' '''6 Star Yellow Rune''' Blue Rune '''3 Star Blue Rune''' '''4 Star Blue Rune''' '''5 Star Blue Rune''' '''6 Star Blue Rune''' Green Rune '''3 Star Green Rune''' '''4 Star Green Rune''' '''5 Star Green Rune''' '''6 Star Green Rune''' Purple Rune 4 Purple Star Rune 5 Purple Star Rune Teal Rune 4 Teal Star Rune 5 Teal Star Rune Grey Rune 4 Star Rune 5 Star Rune=